Looking For Trouble! The Old Enemy of The Oni Pirates
On the ship of the Oni Pirates. Kogmaw is looking through his bynoculars for an island since the crew ran out of food. Suddenly, he spots something and yells. Kogmaw: CAPTAIN! I THINK THERE'S AN ISLAND NOT SO FAR AHEAD! York: Good! It's about time! York quickly enters the cabin where the rest of the crew was, except for Marimo. York: Alright guys! Looks like we're close to an island. Once we get there, we try to get some provisions as quick as possible, then we leave. Jax: I don't wanna look for food! It might be dangerous! With a comical angry look, York tightly grabs Jax by his face. York: WE RAN OUT OF FOOD BECAUSE OF YOU!! SO THIS IS THE LEAST YOU CAN DO!! Jax: Gradion-san! Save me! Suddenly, someone busts inside the room. The person is wearing a large coat, with the Jolly Roger of the Oni Pirates on its back. The person is no one else than Marimo. York: Why the hell are you wearing that? Marimo: I feel like I'm ready to become the captain of the crew! I'm taking the crew from you, York. Marimo is sent flying by a kick in the face delivered by York. York: LIKE HELL I'M GONNA GIVE YOU THE CREW!! YOU WOULD KILL ALL OF US!! Lilly quickly runs to Marimo, to check if he's alright. Lilly: Marimo-kun...I'm sure you would make an awesome captain! But for now, York is our captain. Kogmaw: Hey guys! Stop fooling around, we're getting really close to the island! York: Lilly, do you know anything about this island? Lilly quickly picks up a map and starts checking it carefully. Lilly: Nope, nothing. York: I see...well, I don't want to put you guys in danger, so we'll get some food as quick as possible! The Oni Pirates arrive on the island and everyone gets off the ship, except for Maxwell. York: You're coming as well. Maxwell: Nah, looking for food sounds really boring. York: It's an order from your captain! Maxwell: So? York makes a depressed face fault. York: But...I'm...I'm the captain... Caitlyn: Let him protect the ship, we have enough people to look for food with! In front of the Oni Pirates stands a tall forest and behind all of it a mountain can be seen. The beach where they currently are seems endless in both sides. Marimo: Alright, I'm going through the forest. Jax, wanna come with me? Jax: Sure! But... Jax gets closer to Marimo so he can whisper to his ear. Jax: I'm gonna eat half of the food we find, okay? York comicaly punches Jax. York: NO YOU WON'T!! AND WHY WOULD YOU THINK I'LL LET THE TWO OF YOU LOOK FOR FOOD? YOU WILL MOST PROBABLY FIND SOMETHING POISONOUS AND KILL THE ENTIRE CREW WITH IT! York calms himself down, then he starts making some teams. York: Lucarius and Tyson, you two are going to look for some wild animals in the forest. Tyson: I wonder if there's a town around. Maybe I can find some cute girls. Lucarius: Hey, see that mountain, Tyson? Tyson: What about it? Lucarius: I beat I can get to it faster. Tyson: Don't make me laugh. The two suddenly disappear. York is seen with a hopeless face fault on his face. Marimo: So, can me and Jax go through the forest? With a depressed voice, York answers. York: Yeah, sure. Meanwhile, I'm gonna kill myself before you two will do it. Caitlyn comes behind York and starts massaging his shoulders. Caitlyn: Hey honey, let the guys fool around a little. They need a break. Also, there are others you can send to look out for food. York: You're right. I shouldn't get so worked up with this. So, the ones who are gonna go around the beach... York starts looking around, but everyone disappeared, except for Caitlyn. York: WHERE THE HELL DID EVERYONE GO?? The Oni Pirates can be seen in various places around the island. Marimo and Jax are ignoring every small animal they find because Marimo wants to find and fight a big and dangerous animal. Lucarius and Tyson are racing towards the mountain. Helga and Lilly are having fun on the beach, while also looking for a town. And lastly, Gradion is showing some plants he found to Kogmaw. The scene changes to Lucarius and Tyson, who reached the mountain in the same time. They are both panting. Tyson: Me? Tied with you? Tch. Lucarius: You were lucky I was a bit tired. Tyson suddenly covers Lucarius' mouth. Lucarius: Mmmm. Tyson starts whispering to Lucarius. Tyson: Shut up! There are some guys there. Tyson points to his right where a group of men wearing suits was investigating around the area around the mountain. Lucarius moves Tyson's hand from his mouth. Lucarius: Don't you want to see if they have some food? Tyson: I doubt these agents-looking-like guys would help some pirates. Lucarius: You said it. Pirates. So if they don't want to give us anything, we'll take it by force. Tyson: I'm not sure about this. Smells like trouble to me. Maybe we should go back and tell the others, they might be spread around the entire island. Lucarius: It seems they're looking for something. ????: Indeed we are. Surprised looks can be seen on both the Onis' faces. They turn around only to notice a very large and muscular man wearing a suit that barely suits his size. Lucarius: Are you sure that suit is your size? It doesn't seem to fit you too well. Man: Guys! It seems we have a problem here! The group of suited men turn towards where the large man yelled. Lucarius slowly takes out his tonfas and takes an offensive stance, while Tyson starts cracking his knuckles. Lucarius: It seems we're gonna get in trouble nonetheless. Tyson: Yeah. Let's deal with this quickly. Back on the Demon's Pet, the Oni Pirates' ship, Maxwell is seen sleeping. A group of men wearing suits is seen sneaking around him. on another part of the island, Gradion is seen cleaning his hands that were full of blood. Kogmaw: Damn, Gradion-san! You really went wild on these guys. A group of suited men can be seen on the ground, all beaten up badly. Gradion: These guys are working for the World Government for sure. The fact they're here is a really bad sign for us. Also...they sent a pretty large group only for the two of us...which means they might have an entire army on this island. Kogmaw: We must tell everyone! In the forest, Marimo is seen struggling to carry a large beast. Jax: That was so amazing, Marimo! Marimo: Thanks, but can you help me with this? It's pretty heavy. Jax: Sure thing! Jax starts taking bites out of the beast. Marimo: NOT LIKE THAT!! Marimo starts beating Jax up comically, until he hears some noise. Marimo: Was that...the sound of someone fighting? Jax: Fi..fighting? We should get away from here then! Marimo: Wait! Marimo leaves the beast behind and starts running to the end of the forest. Jax starts running after him as fast as he can. Jax: Don't leave me alone with that beast! What if it's not actually dead? Marimo stops and Jax finally catches up to him. Jax: Thanks for... Marimo: Shhh! Marimo takes a look from behind a tree and he sees a tall man wearing a coat on his shoulders. The man has large scars on his face and neck. Jax: He looks so scary! Let's run away! Marimo: Wait...this guy... Marimo takes a closer look at the man's face and after a few seconds he understands that the man is no one else than Gustavo, the man the Oni Pirates fought against long time ago. Marimo: It's that bastard! Jax takes a closer look as well and he quickly understands who that man is. Jax: That guy almost killed our entire crew last time! Let's run away! Please, Marimo! Marimo starts walking towards Gustavo and yells. Marimo: HEY, BASTARD! With the same arrogant look on his face, Gustavo turns towards Marimo. Slowly, the arrogant look turns into one that shows excitement. Gustavo: It's you...the piece of trash from back then. Marimo: I almost cut you into pieces last time. Seems you didn't learn your lesson. Gustavo: Really odd to find you here. Marimo: I can say the same thing about you. Gustavo: Seems only your fat friend is here. Jax starts trembling behind the tree that didn't match the size of his body. Marimo: The rest are around the island. Gustavo starts laughing and stops only after a few seconds. Marimo: What's so funny? Gustavo: Too bad for them. Marimo: Is your crew on this island as well? Gustavo: I don't have a crew because I'm not a pirate anymore. Marimo: Then what are you doing here? A rather maniac look appears on Gustavo's face. Gustavo: This is the first official mission I got from the World Government! Marimo seemingly gets a bit angry. Marimo: You stopped being a pirate...so you can be their dog? Gustavo: It's not like that! We made a deal. A dark deal if you want to call it that. I do what they want, in my own way. Marimo: Why would someone like you, who considers himself above anyone else, accept something like this? Gustavo: BECAUSE AFTER MY DEFEAT AGAINST YOu, I BECAME NOTHING! I LOST ALL THE RESPECT FROM MY CREW, I LOST EVERYTHING! SO I HAD TO JOIN A SIDE IN ORDER TO BECOME MORE POWERFUL. Gustavo takes a step forward and from his raw strenght, a crater is left on the ground. Gustavo: I'm here with the team that was given to me by the World Government. Somewhere on this island there's a weapon...a very special weapon of mass destruction. Marimo: Glad you told me that. I'll find it and cut it into pieces. Gustavo: Like hell you're getting out of here alive, trash. Marimo starts walking towards Gustavo. Gustavo: YOU'RE NO MATCH FOR ME RIGHT NOW, DEM... All of a sudden, Marimo appears in front of Gustavo and powerfully kicks him in the face. Gustavo is sent flying in the air some meters. He gets up quickly, bleeding from the corner of his mouth. Gustavo: You piece of trash... Marimo starts unsheathing some of his words. Marimo: I'll make sure to take care of you well enough this time. Somewhere else around the island, York and Caitlyn are seen with some serious looks on their faces. York: Something is not right about this island. They are looking at some deep holes in the ground that look like they were made recently. Caitlyn: I think we have reasons to believe we're not alone on this island. York: Actually, we have a certain reason to believe that. York calmly grabs the sword he keeps on his back. C'aitlyn': What are you talking ab... Caitlyn gets up and picks up her rifle as some suited men start approaching them. Caitlyn: Who are you guys? One of the suited man tries to speak, but he's suddenly interrupted by a taller person who walks in front of him. ????: Don't bother. We gotta make sure they don't find out anything and take them out of his island. York: This guy looks rather familiar...who is... Man: Yes, Vice Admiral Comil! These words make both York and Caitlyn tremble in fear for a second. A drop of sweat is seen running down on York's face. York: Vice...Admiral? Comil: Yeah. And the fact that I'm not the one leading this operation might be enough for you to know that you're in big danger. York: Why...why are you guys here? Comil: If I tell you that, then I can't let you escape. York: What are you talking about? You're just gonna... Comil: Run away right now! York turns towards Caitlyn and nods. The two start running away, but they stop after a few steps once they hear some screams. York: What is... Suddenly, many trees are cut into pieces and lift in the air as Gustavo and Marimo appear above the group, clashing violently. Man: Gustavo-san! Comil: We have a problem here. Marimo lands on the ground, heavily panting and with more injuries than Gustavo. York: YOU IDIOT! STOP! THERE'S A VICE ADMIRAL RIGHT NEAR YOU!! Marimo: Eh? A Vice Admiral? Marimo turns to his left and notices Comil. He smiles, then with a quick movement, attacks the Vice Admiral. In the last second, Comil takes out his swords and blocks Marimo's attacks. York: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? Marimo shows his usual battle maniac grin. Marimo: A bastard who's ass I kicked long time ago and a Vice Admiral...my adrenaline couldn't get any higher. Back on the mountain, Lucarius and Tyson are seen standing, slightly injured, with many suited men defeated around them. Lucarius: I guess that's all. Tyson: Actually...nope. Two more suited men are seen walking towards the two Oni Pirates. ????: Shigeru, which one do you want to take? Shigeru: The pretty boy from your right. You can take the other one, Katashi. Katashi: These suits are really annoying. I'm not used to wear something like this Shigeru: Yeah. The two rip off their suits, revealing their bodies full of scars. Katashi: Much better! On the ship of the Oni Pirates, Maxwell is seen with a bored look on his face as he's throwing the suited men that attacked him off the ship. Maxwell: Hmph, amateurs. Suddenly, Maxwell feels someone's presence behind him. ????: Very nice ship you got there. Also, very nice bounty that's on your head, Gold Mine Maxwell. Maxwell calmly turns around. Maxwell: Who are you? ????: My name is Dai. I used to be a bounty hunter not so long ago...so I know quite a few things about you. Dai starts licking his large claws. Dai: I'll rip all that gold off your body. Maxwell starts producing some gold around his body. Maxwell: That if you will live enough to touch me. Back in the forest, Jax is seen running alone. J'ax': THIS IS SO BAD!! WHERE IS EVERYONE?? WHY DID MARIMO FORGET ABOUT ME ONCE HE SEEN THAT GUY? SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEE!! ????: You're making too much noise, fatty. Jax stops running and starts trembling. J'ax': Who...who are you? ????: My name is Iwao and I'm gonna be your worst nightmare. Jax turns around to see the man and he falls on the ground once he notices that he's actually a giant. Iwao: I'm gonna squish you. On the beach, Helga and Lilly finally found something, but it's not food. The two are standing in front of a cave that was seemingly intentionally closed with some rocks. Helga: Step back, I'm gonna clear this. Lilly takes a few steps back as Helga punches the rocks, breaking all of them into pieces. The two walk inside the cave and the looks on their faces shows surprise. Lilly: What...is this? Category:Stories Category:Zoro-san